1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper document processing apparatus, a paper document processing method, and a computer readable medium, and more particularly to supporting a confirmation operation of the user through a process for reading the images of various kinds of paper documents existing in large quantities.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of paper documents existing in large quantities are scanned by a copying machine to acquire the attribute information such as the papers number or date described on the paper documents through an OCR (Optical Character Recognition) process, as well as acquiring the document images, in which an operation for confirming the scanned image by visual inspection is generally performed for the paper document that fails in acquiring the attribute information, using a display on another terminal such as a PC, for example.